The invention relates to a film cassette comprising a delivery chamber and a take-up chamber for a film provided with a feed perforation as well as comprising a bridge which connects the two chambers and in which a feed slot extends in the travel direction of the film.
In known cassettes, there is provided in the bridge, on the surface directed towards the film, a feed depression, which allows the feeding claw to be moved only in a direction that is parallel to the film feed.
The object of the invention is to provide a signal which is made possible through the feeding claw and which is given during or at the end of a film step.